


Jathea week day 1 prompt: vampire!Jathea

by soapsuds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Rich Man's Daughter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapsuds/pseuds/soapsuds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRMD/BtVS crossover!</p>
<p>Slayer!Althea is trying to catch out some vampires by posing as a seller of street food. A mysterious, beautiful woman(Jade) keeps cruising past her in a Mercedes Benz late at night and arouses more than just Althea's suspicions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jathea week day 1 prompt: vampire!Jathea

“Baluuuuuutt!”

Althea tucked the basket closer to her body as she scanned the streets. She felt around for the stakes hidden under the eggs and wondered if she was even in the right area. There had been rumours of a vampire stalking this part of town who had targeted some unfortunate street vendors. Althea felt sorry for those who had merely been trying to earn a living and had fallen victim to hungry vampires.

Other than her Watcher, Batchi, pointing and laughing at her earlier while she shouted out “Balut” as part of her disguise, she hasn’t seen any other activity with cause for concern on the streets.

Then from her peripheral vision, she notices a grey Mercedes Benz slowly approaching. She uses her sharp Slayer eyesight to look into the driver’s seat and notices that it is a woman with long black hair and strikingly beautiful features. As the car gets closer, Althea stops in her tracks at the driver’s near otherworldly beauty. She has seriously never seen anyone this good-looking! Could this woman be a goddess??

The driver notices her staring and they lock eyes for what seems like an eternity before the driver turns her eyes back onto the road and continues on her way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hoooopiaaa!”

Althea pauses for a while and looks at her near empty basket, which almost exposed the stakes she was hiding. Compared to the previous night, she had a lot more attention from eager buyers and had nearly sold out all the hopia she had brought with her. What was with this hopia craze?? She couldn’t recall a time when this food was this popular.

Not a great result tonight even with all the spare cash she suddenly had. Too many civilians and zero vampire sightings. This mission was not going great at all...

She looked up as she noticed a flash of incoming headlights and saw the grey Mercedes Benz again. Its driver was the same beautiful woman from the night before. She was looking intently at Althea and slowed her car as she passed by. Althea tensed and waited for the woman to leap out and try to bite her neck but felt almost disappointed when the car did not stop and kept going to the end of the street. The driver turned around to look at her one last time and Althea felt flushed, like she had just been undressed mentally. Could this possibly be a vampire with psychic powers??

She shook her head and decided it was time to call it a night. She grabbed the last hopia in the basket and ate it for dinner as she walked home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Betaamaaaaaxxx!”  
(note: for non-Filipino readers, here’s a link that explains what Betamax is, lol: http://panlasangpinoy.com/2009/03/02/betamax-grilled-chicken-blood/)

Althea fanned the coals under the grill as she looked around the streets once more. This was certainly a much better result than last night. Several vampires had revealed themselves and approached the little street stall she had set up on the street, attracted by the chicken blood. She had immediately dusted them the moment they vamped out and tried to attack her. No civilians had approached her at all. It seems that Betamax was going out of fashion.

Althea was distracted from her thoughts about current fast food trends when the same grey Mercedes Benz from the previous nights suddenly made an appearance. The driver with the goddess-like beauty was again staring intently at Althea. She bit her lip as if thinking about something while the car slowed to a near stop in front of the stall, but suddenly seemed to lose her nerve at the last second and sped off.

Althea did not know what to make of this latest move. She wondered if she should run after the car but it was too late now. Besides… her current batch of Betamax was almost getting burnt to a crisp. She put them to the side and rolled her eyes when a chubby, hulking figure with an ugly, outdated moustache lumbered up to her stall. Without even bothering to wait for him to vamp out, she threw a stake at him and his ashes scattered along the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fisssshhhbaalllllll!!!!”

Althea chewed happily on a serving of her own cooking as she glanced around the street again. While yesterday’s Betamax experiment had been successful in clearing out the area of several vamps, she had still yet to solve the mystery of the beautiful Mercedes Benz driver. She set up a little food stall again, hoping that a change in the food served would bring her a different result. The smell of the deep-fried fishballs had proved too tempting for herself though, and she was onto her 3rd stick while she cooked up another batch.

She snapped out of her happy food thoughts though when her Slayer senses heard a car approaching from the end of the street. Sure enough, it was the grey Mercedes Benz and its gorgeous driver. Althea quickly finished off the rest of the stick and threw it in the bin behind her as she checks for where her crossbow was hidden behind the stall. The car slowed again as it was about to pass the stall, with the driver’s gaze yet again glued to Althea.

To Althea’s surprise, the car comes to a complete stop as the driver bites her lip and keeps looking between her and the wok full of frying fishballs. The car moves again as it gets parked on the side of the street to avoid the rest of the traffic, then the driver opens the door to get out. Althea’s breath gets caught in her throat as the goddess-like woman gets struck by the moonlight. Was this creature’s strategy perhaps be trying to kill Althea with her beauty??

The woman stands hesitantly by her car before striding over to Althea.

“Miss, magkano ho isang stick?” (translation: “Miss, how much is one stick?”)

Althea struggles to find her tongue as she gapes at the woman before she is finally able to clear her throat and croak out, “Ah… limang piso.” (translation: "Ah… 5 pesos")

The woman smiles as she hands over 5 pesos. Althea hand her a stick of fishballs from a batch which had cooled down a little and was ready to eat. The woman takes her first bite and lets out a very sensual sounding “Mmmm!”. Althea is not sure whether to hand her new customer some napkins or use the napkins herself to wipe up her own drool.

The woman fixes her gaze on Althea again and with a slightly flirtatious tone says,  “Ang mura naman, miss. Hindi ho kaya kayo malugi?” (translation: “That’s so cheap, miss. Won’t you go out of business?”)

Althea laughs. “Hindi na bale yon. Basta maubos lang to lahat ngayong gabi.” (translation: “That doesn’t matter. As long as all of this is sold by tonight.”)

“Miss, siguro sa sobrang mura nito at sa sobrang bait nyo, siguradong madami pupunta dito. Bago ako maunahan nila, sana maalala mo ko. I’m Jade, by the way.”, the woman says with a wink. (translation: “Miss, surely because of how cheap this is and with how kind you are, there would be lots of people who would come here. Before they get ahead of me, I hope you remember me. I’m Jade, by the way.”)

Althea swoons a little inside and replies breathlessly, “I’m Althea…”

They smile shyly at each other and continue their staring contest until Althea finally wakes up to her senses and remembers her mission. She looks Jade in the eye. “Alam mo namang ikaw lang ang hinihintay ko dito.” (translation: “You know that you’re the only one I’m waiting for.”)

Puzzled at Althea's sudden harsh tone, Jade tenses up as well. “Umm, excuse me? Anong ibig mong sabihin?” (translation: “Umm, excuse me? What do you mean?”)

Althea stands up and tears off her outer clothing to remove her disguise as a common street seller. Jade gasps but does not move, then her eyes automatically roam over Althea’s body and Jade checks her out thoroughly as Althea's sexy Slayer fighting outfit is revealed: ripped jeans, tight tank top and a leather jacket.

Althea puts her hands on her hips and says firmly, “‘Wag ka nang magpanggap! Alam ko kung ano ka!” (translation: “Stop pretending! I know what you are!”)

Jade blushes and wonders how this woman knows. “I-I wasn’t ready to say it… I thought I’m supposed to do it on my own time…”

Althea is puzzled but presses on a little more softly. “Look… just confess. It will make this easier for the both of us.”

Jade stutters “I-I’m a…”

Althea waits with bated breath.

“I’m a lover of good food!”

“What?!”

Jade blushes and babbles on. “I’m a food critic! I’m umm… I’m currently doing reviews on native Filipino street food… A-and yours is... 10 out of 10!”

Althea blinks at her in disbelief. The lame explanation did not quite sound… plausible. But Althea could not bring herself to shoot this woman with her crossbow or even begin throwing a single punch.

“Y-you’re here to review my cooking??”

Jade bites one of her fingers nervously and looks a little guilty but nods to confirm.

Althea sighs and wonders how the heck she was going to resolve this situation. She did not get any vampy vibes from Jade and it would seem a bit forward to suddenly leap forward to feel for her pulse to double-check, as tempting as it was to touch any part of Jade right now. Just as she’s about to apologize, some low growls snap the two out of their awkward situation. Vampires!

Althea immediately moves to stand in front of Jade protectively. “Umalis ka na dito, Jade! Ako na ang bahala sa mga halimaw na ‘to!” (translation: “Leave this place, Jade! I’ll take care of these monsters!”)

Jade enveloped Althea from behind in a tight backhug and said firmly, “Hindi, Althea! Hindi kita iiwan!” (translation: “No, Althea! I won’t leave you!”)

A sudden ray of rainbow light suddenly blasts out from Jade’s eyes and incinerates the closest vampire. Althea is shocked but does not have adequate time to process this latest _twist_ as the rest of the vamps surge forward. She springs into action and throws the wok full of hot oil at the group to slow them down, then grabs her crossbow and shoots several of the ones screaming in agony in the heart to dust them. She notices more arcs of rainbow light from her peripheral vision and more vamps being incinerated instantly. Within a few more minutes, the whole street is clear of the monsters.

Jade walks up to pile of dust now covering the street and laments the discarded wok and scattered fishballs laying on the ground. “Sayang naman.” (translation: “What a waste.”)

“Sorry, ha. Medyo spontaneous ako kasi sa laban…” (translation: “Sorry. I’m a bit spontaneous during fights…”)

Jade smiles and grabs one of Althea’s hands. “Look, I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Althea notes that Jade’s hand is warm. Definitely not a vamp! She looks at Jade questioningly.

Jade grins sheepishly. “Ah yes… yong tungkol sa rainbow lasers… Engkantada ako…” (translation: “Ah yes… about the rainbow lasers… I’m a fairy…”)

Althea’s eyes widen in surprise then she laughs and squeezes Jade’s hand. “Talaga? Wow... okay ka, fairy ko” (translation: “Really? Wow... you’re okay, my fairy” - note: this is a joke based on an old Filipino sitcom that was literally titled “Okay ka, fairy ko” that used to be led by one of Glaiza's costars in VADK right now)

Jade’s smile brightens and she asks, “Fairy mo?” (translation: “Your fairy?”)

Althea blushes and realizes she’s still holding Jade’s hand. She looks over at the spilled fishballs and says, “I’m sorry I ruined your dinner. At saka napagkamalan kang vampira.” (translation: “I’m sorry I ruined your dinner. And mistook you for a vampire.”)

Jade laughs and tugs Althea towards her car. “It’s okay! I know how you can make it up to me. I know this really good restaurant still open at this hour…”

Althea giggles and agrees to pay for dinner. “Lover of good food ka pala talaga.” (translation: “You really are a lover of good food.”)

She texts Batchi with “Clean up at aisle 5” as code to go to the street to clean up the pile of vampire dust and other mess left behind before the cops or any other curious onlookers turned up. This was her revenge for Batchi laughing at all her street vendor disguises, haha.

Then later that night after dinner, there were lips that made contact with Althea’s neck but no one lost blood ;-)

Then the next nights that followed, Althea found herself with a permanent companion for every mission. Before every patrol started, Jade would reach across the console of the Mercedes Benz to grab Althea’s hand as she sat snugly in the passenger seat. Althea would smile back at the gayest fairy she had ever met and lift Jade’s hand to her lips to kiss it. Then off into the night they went to paint the town red… errm, I mean, rainbows.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a running joke that the reason Jade was the one to randomly find Wila on the street so late at night when she got into trouble was because Jade was busy cruising the streets for a glimpse of Althea even though they were on a break. That was pretty much the inspiration for this fic prompt response plus these 3 classics: the Buffy-verse, hopia and fishballs, lol.


End file.
